Legend of Korra Series: Book 1
by LadySpartan
Summary: It continues from episode 8 of Legend of Korra where Korra is taken by Tarrlok. There is a bit of practically everything by I'm mainly ship Makorra and Borra at times
1. The Unexpected Meeting

The air was cold and had a musty smell to it. As Korra regained consciousness she fluttered her eyes to better her vision.

"Where am I?" she wondered, but it only took a matter of seconds for everything to become clear. She was in a prisoner transport truck and was being taken to somewhere, where no one could find her by….Tarlok. His name pounded in her head. How? How did he do it? Is it even possible to blood bend without the power of the full moon? Where is he taking me? Are Asami, Bolin and Mako ok? All of these questions crashed into her mind and but that last question caught her attention. Are they ok? Filled with anxiety Korra tried to quickly jump to her feet but stumbled. Over whelmed by pain she whimpered quietly. Her hands softly felt a gash in her side where blood was slowly oozing out.

"Naga! Help me! Somebody, anybody! Please help me!" Then there was a pounding near the driver's side of the truck followed by Tarlok telling her to shut up. She waited a few moments before using almost all of her energy to pull herself to her knees by the back doors of the truck. Her fingers wrapped around the bars covering the small opening and took a deep breath of the cold winter air. As she looked at the world outside she realized that she wasn't far from the council building and was still in Republic City.

"Naga!" she yelled and followed it with a high pitch whistle. After about five minutes there was no response and Korra realized that no one was going to save her. She was all alone. A hopeless tear trickled down her cheek as she backed away from the opening. Korra moved to the far left corner of the vehicle and curled up into a ball. Tears came pouring out of her eyes and she wished she was back at Air Temple Island with her friends. She longed to be sitting eating dinner with Tenzin, Pema, the kids (even though they drive her insane), Asami, Bolin and Mako. All of a sudden Korra did not feel alone. She felt as if someone was there with her. As she looked up the last of her tears ran down her face and she saw why she didn't feel alone.

"Hello Aang."


	2. Conversation Killer

"Hello Korra." Aang said with a nod. She was so excited to be face to face with her past life. Her brain was flooded with questions.

"Aang who is he? Who is Tarlok? How can he blood bend without the full moon? Wha-"She was about to ask him another question but he raised his hand gesturing her to stop.

"Young Avatar, all questions will be answer in due time, but we have more pressing matters to discuss. I need you to listen very carefully. Tarlok he- "Avatar Aang was abruptly cut off and his spirit seemed to dissolve.

"No! Please come back don't leave me alone!" Korra cried. At that exact moment something came crashing into the truck and it started to flip over and over. She screamed trying to hold on to something, anything. She went flying into the right wall slamming her head. She could feel blood drip from the back of her head. When the car finally came to a stop she fell to the floor and went back into the darkness in which she had awoken from.

"She is in here, help me pull her out." The voice seemed familiar but Korra could not make it out. She was carried from the mutilated truck and let out a moan. Whoever was holding her was strong and she could feel their eyes gazing on her.

"She is hurt really bad. We need to get her out of here," said what sounded like Mako. She was slowly and carefully place on the hard ground where someone new held her. She couldn't really tell who was holding her but when they were holding her she felt loved.

"Korra, Korra please wake up." Said the mysterious person shaking her softly. She reached her hand and touched who she thought was Mako's face.

"Mako?" she questioned. "No Korra. It's Bolin. You are safe now." She blinked her eyes and could see him staring back at her with his big emerald green eyes. He pulled her closer and she felt warm.

"Korra I will never leave you again." He said with a half-smile. Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Naga were there all happy to see her. Korra smiled happy not to be alone and a tear of happiness rolled down her bruised face.

"Korra, why are you crying?" Bolin asked wiping away the lone tear.

"I'm just so-"Fear began to consume her broken body as she saw Tarlok escape the empty vehicle.

"Korra what is it?" Mako asked. They all followed her gaze and saw why she was so terrified. Tarlok's face was distorted into an angry grimace.

"You will all pay for what you did even if I have to _permanently _remove every single one of you." Tarlok said with an evil smile.

"Run Korra! Run! We will catch up later" Bolin yelled lifting her to her feet and pointing away from the accident. Naga trotted up to her and knelt down. Korra went to ride Naga but stopped and turned to the accident.

"No" she thought to herself. "No it will not end like this. I will not let them sacrifice their lives for me." Korra slowly closed her eyes and whispered quietly

"I'm sorry I couldn't defeat Tarlok. But I will not be defeated again." When her eyes reopened they were a light glowing blue. She began to walk towards the fight… towards Tarlok.

"Korra I told you get out of here we can handle..."Bolin said but stopped when he saw Korra's face. "Tension! What's wrong with Korra?" Mako yelled. "It can't be…..She has entered the Avatar State" Tenzin said backing away.


	3. Avatar to Avatar

Korra was no longer fighting Tarlok on the streets but she found herself in a peaceful meadow. She could hear the birds chirping and felt the warm summer breeze on her face. Suddenly a woman with a golden head piece appeared. The woman had red, black and white paint on her face and wore a hunter green kimono.

"Hello Korra, I am Avatar Kyoshi" the woman said. Korra bowed down in respect to her elder.

"I am here to give you advice. Justice will always prevail and what is right is not always in your favor" Kyoshi said.

"And how is this supposed to help me?" Korra said impatiently. Kyoshi was irritated but the young avatars attitude and crossed her arms.

"The decision you are about to make will be affected by this. You must take my advice seriously child." Korra nodded her head showing that she understood. As Kyoshi faded away so did her stern voice.

"I only wish you the best." Within moments Korra was completely alone.

She only had a few seconds to process what Kyoshi said before a new avatar materialized. It was a man with a wolf pelt on his head and was most likely from the Northern Water tribe.

"I'm Avatar Kuruk." Korra stared at the wolf pelt on his head and the lifeless eyes just stared back at her. When Kuruk spoke Korra jumped a little but went back into her natural stance.

"My advice to you is to always be diligent. I unfortunately made that mistake hundreds of years ago. My fiancé Ummi had her face stole by Koh the Face Stealer. If I had not been so ignorant I could have saved her. Korra, do not make decisions based on anger or fear. Choose your battles wisely." Kuruk said as he slowly disappeared.

Soon Korra was alone again. "What am I supposed to do with advice?" She thought to herself. "I need answers! I don't want your stupid advice! Give me something that can help me!" Korra yelled at the sky. Little did she know this information would help her make one of the biggest decisions of her life.


	4. Instinct

"Boys get away from Korra. Now!" yelled Tenzin.

Both Bolin and Mako stumbled away from the glowing girl.

"What do we do?" Mako asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Tenzin remarked. As Korra got closer and closer to Tarlok water, fire and earth began to surround her.

"You think you can beat me avatar! I can beat you again just like before!" yelled Tarlok as he got into a fighting stance. She stopped walking towards him and dropped her head in defeat.

"You see she is weak! She shouldn't even be called the avatar!" Tarlok said with an evil smirk. Korra's body went ridged as Tarlok bended her blood.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled running towards her. As the three boys ran to help her Tarlok sprayed icy sea water on them and froze them in place.

"Korra please, fight back! I love you and I do not want to lose you! I'm sorry we didn't end up together but maybe someday Korra!" Mako yelled.

"Korra I love you! More than anything in this world. I don't know what I would do without you. How to live without you. Please Korra!" Bolin screamed desperately and a tear rolled down his face. Korra's arm twitched and she moved her body freely with Tarlok's influence.

"No it's impossible; no one has ever escaped my grip." Tarlok said backing away. Large pieces of rock went flying at Tarlok along with some hot fire balls. He dodged her blows and returned it with a water whip. Then Korra caught his water and used her fire and earth to make a furious elemental dragon. The dragon roared and stared in to Tarlok's eyes.

"I have made my decision; Tarlok must pay for his acts. Even if that requires removing him permanently." Korra thought to herself.

With a wave of her hand Korra sent the elemental dragon to attack Tarlok when suddenly a warm hand grabbed her own.

"Korra, please."

It was Mako. Korra looked down at her hand and quickly turn away. Mako used his fire bending to melt the ice and was still warm.

"Please don't do this." Mako said tightening his grip around her hand. She shivered and shook his hand off hers.

"Korra look at me! I know you are in there," he said grabbing her arm. She didn't turn to him; she couldn't not after what he said.

"Mako my mind is made up. Tarlok has done too much and must pay for it." She tried not to make eye contact with him.

"No Korra you are better than this; better than him." He said softly. She turned her head away from Mako trying to process the millions of thoughts going through her head.

"If you can't make up your mind then I will make it for you."

Mako spun Korra around and kissed her. Her eyes lost their glow and the dragon slowly dismembered till it was only a large puddle and some rocks. She felt like she was melting and could feel his hand brushing her hair out of her face. Tarlok saw an opportunity to run and jumped into the water below the bridge while no one was looking. As Mako pulled away Korra smiled sweetly but before she could say anything her mind went black and she fell to the floor.


	5. Torn Part 1

"Korra isn't waking up." Bolin said as Mako walked into the room.

"She will wake up soon. Don't worry Bolin." Mako mentioned putting his hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"She has been out for almost a week. What if she doesn't wake up?" he whispered looking down at the floor.

"Look at me. She will wake up Bo. She has to." Mako glanced at Korra's lifeless body and then walked out of the room. When Mako was gone Bolin sat back down next to Korra's bed and buried his face into his hands.

"Please wake up. Please Korra." He thought to himself. Bolin shivered and began to cry. He grabbed her hand kissed it tenderly then put her hand to his chest.

"Do you feel that Korra? It's beating for you and you only." He murmured. Bolin closed his eyes and just held her hand in his. Korra slowly opened her eyes. She was back at in her room and she could feel someone holding her hand. She stretched her fingers under his and let them fall back into place.

"Korra! Korra your awake!" Bolin beamed with a large smile.

"Bolin relax. Quiet down I have a headache." Korra whispered.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited to see you back with the living." He said lowering his voice. Korra giggled but stopped abruptly.

"Oww my side." Korra whimpered as she tried to sit up.

"Woah careful. Here let me help you." Bolin urged as he helped her sit up in her bed. "How long have I been out?" Korra questioned putting her hand to her head.

"For about five days." Korra shook her head in disbelief and she fumbled with her fingers.

"And I sat here day and night tending to you. Waiting for you to wake up." Bolin said grabbing her hand. Her baby blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks turned to a cherry red.

"You did? Thank you Bo." Korra uttered looking at the floor. Bolin stared at her for a few moments and then leaned in to kiss her but Mako walked in.

"Korra, your awake good!" Mako gasped as he gave her a long large hug. Korra could smell burnt firewood and freshly picked Tiger Lily on him.

"I'm so glad to see you" Mako whispered into her ear.

"Come on Korra I'm sure everyone wants to see you" Bolin said angrily grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Mako. When Korra walked into the dining room the kids bombarded her with hugs and questions.

* * *

"Korra what happened? How does the avatar state feel? Was it easy to resist the blood bending?" Ikki asked as she jumped in the air.

"Please relax Ikki." Korra said giggling. She sat down on the floor and Pema handed her a bowl of warm soup.

"Eat this it will make you feel better." Pema said handing Korra a spoon. Korra was so hungry she had not eaten food in days.

"So how did you guys get out of prison?" Korra asked with a mouth full of ocean sea croute.

"Well at about midnight they just let us out for no apparent reason but now I realize it was because Tarlok had no use of us anymore." Bolin said.

"Ohh I see. Well thank you guys for watching over me and helping out." Korra said will a half smile.

"Korra are you ok?" Tenzin asked.

"Yea why wouldn't I be ok" Korra said as she shoveled another mouthful of soup into her mouth.

"You have been through a lot and I just want to make sure everything is ok." Tenzin added.

"Yep everything is fine in the noggin" Korra said with a weak smile. She quickly finished up her soup and walked back to her room with Bolin not far behind.

"Korra wait. Are you sure you are ok?" Bolin questioned.

"Yea I'm fine" Korra answered looking away. When she made it back to her room she just stared out her window not looking back at Bolin.

"Korra?" Korra didn't turn to him and a tear rolled down her face.

"Korra please talk to me. I'm here." Bolin said turning her around. As her turned her towards him she buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

"Bolin I was so scared. I had no one. I thought I was never going to see you guys again. I tried to hold it together for everyone but I can't... And Mako kissing me I'm so confused." She sobbed.

"Korra I will always be here for you….I love you Korra. Not like a friend more than that. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I will protect you." Bolin said and stroked her head. She pulled away from his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. He looked back at her and whipped away her tears. For what seemed like forever Bolin's and Korra's eyes seemed to be locked in place. Then Bolin leaned in and kissed her. Everything seemed to fade and for the first time in weeks Korra was finally happy. Bolin pulled back and studied Korra's face for a reaction.

"Bolin I love you." Korra whispered. "I love you too Korra and always remember that." Korra blushed and bared a sweet smile.

"I need to see Naga. I will be back up later." Korra yelled as she ran out of the room. Bolin stood there for what felt like an eternity reliving the kiss over and over again.


	6. Torn Part 2

Korra ran down to the center of the Air Temple. "Naga! Here girl!" Korra yelled. All of a sudden Korra's white fluffy polar dog was on top of her fiving her slobbery kisses.

"Glad to see you too." She said with a chuckle. Naga nudged her stomach where Korra had been cut and whimpered quietly.

"It's all healed. See" Korra lifted her shirt exposing the long scar. She heard someone coming and quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Korra! Can I talk to you for a minuet?" Asami called jogging towards her.

"Sure." Korra answered patting Naga on the head and walking towards Asami.

"How are you feeling?" Asami questioned.

"Good. Just came down to say hi to Naga."

"Great! I just wanted to ask a question. Is Mako acting weird around you?" Asami asked.

"Uhh, no. I haven't noticed anything." Korra said nervously.

"Ok. Must be My imagination. Anyways I'm glad you are feeling better." Asami beamed.

"Well I have to go train with Tenzin. See ya around." Korra blurted as she quickly turned towards the training grounds and walked away.

"Yea see ya around." Asami said. As Korra jogged awkwardly Asami eyes narrowed and studied Korra's body movements. She knew Korra was hiding something and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Hey Tenzin. What are we doing today?" Korra asked as she approached the training grounds.

"Good afternoon Korra today we will be practicing basic forms and stances. Shouldn't be to hard with you injuries." Tenzin answered. Tenzin demonstrated the forms and Korra repeated them over and over until she was almost perfect.

"Ok Korra that's all for today. We will pick up you training first thing in the morning." Both nodded and walked away. Korra went back to her room and sat down on her bed. She took off her pony tails and put on pajamas. Korra stood in front of her mirror for what felt like an eternity. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "What did he do to me? I feel as if Tarlok reached inside of me and took something from me." Korra thought to herself as she wept over the dresser. She turned away from the mirror and laid down on her bed facing the wall .Korra felt like something was missing and she didn't know what it was. It was almost like she was torn…


	7. Wrong Assumptions

It had been three weeks since Korra had awakened. Korra was completely healed and her body felt the same exact way it did before but something was wrong in her head. Every night she cried traumatized by the expressions on her face as she went to kill Tarlok. One night everyone went out to eat dinner except Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami. The four of them had the dinner Pema prepared for them earlier.

"So how was your day honey?" Asami said holding Mako's hand.

"Fine. I helped out at the power plant and got us some extra cash." Mako chimed. Bolin watched Korra as she stared at her food pushing it around her plate with her fork. She seemed concentrated but then she quickly stabbed the piece of meat and ate it ferociously.

"I love you honey" Asami murmured and kissed Mako. Korra quickly got up from the table.

"I'm not hungry." She growled and quickly walked away from the table. She swung the door wide open and walked outside. Everyone followed her outside but Asami had quickly snuck into her room and slipped something into her bag. She came back out before anyone would notice. Korra stood by the water and watched the waves slowly crash onto the shore. Mako was the first to get to Korra while Asami and Bolin trailed behind. Asami knew that whatever Korra was hiding would soon come out and she was desperate to know what it was.

"Korra! What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Mako yelled.

"Go away Mako. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Korra muttered not letting her eyes leave the beautifully poised statute of Aang.

"You can't keep shutting me out Korra! I can't help you if I can't even get to you! What happened to you? I hear you Korra. Me and Bo, we hear you every night. Crying alone but every time we try to help you, you just push us away!" He screamed walking closer to her.

"You wanna know why Mako, fine I will tell you! First you tell me you love me and kiss me. Then you kiss her in front of me! No it wasn't Tarlok who twisted me it was you!" Korra stormed turning to him.

"Korra… I. I didn't know I'm so sorry." Mako said lowering his voice. Korra fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Do you know how it feels to love someone and watch them love someone else?" Korra sputtered as tears rolled down her face.

"Every day Korra I see you and Bolin. Trust me I know you guys kissed I can see it in his eyes." Mako whispered as he grabbed her arm. Asami had heard enough and walked into the conversation.

"You kissed her! That worthless thing! What can she give you Mako nothing I could have made you rich!" Asami yelled.

"Asami stop. I know you are hurt but this is not a good time. I'm sorry. We will have to discuss this later." Mako said not turning towards her. Asami reached for her satchel to pull something out.

"Hey Mako don't worry about it I just need to talk to Korra for a minuet." Asami assured. Bolin was only a few feet from the argument when Asami pulled the Equalists newest weapon a electric charged knife. His eyes widened and he ran towards the argument.

"I'm only going to make her pay. Maybe you will learn a lesson Mako. Say goodbye Korra." Asami said activating the knife and shoving it into Korra's stomach.

"Asami no!" Mako said as some of Korra's blood dripped on to his velvet scarf. Korra coughed blood and fell to the floor numb.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled. Asami stood over Korra and went to go stab her again.

"Asami!" Mako screamed. Suddenly a burst of fire hit Asami. She shrieked and fell to the floor.

"Mako you are just like the bender that killed your parents. Now I understand why Amon wants all of you gone. This isn't the last of me!" Asami declared as she limped away to her car. Neither Mako nor or Bolin cared if Asami got away the only priority they had was helping Korra. Blood slowly dripped out of Korra's nose.

"Bolin I got her just."

"No! Haven't you done enough! Get away from her. Oh and Mako I knew why she cried every night I just decided not to tell you." Bolin snarled as he grabbed Korra and took her back to her room.

"B-b-bo it's so cold" Korra whispered and a violent shake went through out her body.

"Shhh Korra just hang on ok we will get through this just like before." Bolin said trying to act optimistic. Mako followed but far behind trying to analyze his mistakes.

"I'm sorry Korra. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry that you had to feel the pain that was meant for me." Mako whispered quietly and a tear fell from the corner of his eyes.


	8. I Need a Doctor

"Korra please hang on." Bolin said desperately.

He laid her softly on her bed and turned to Mako.

"I will be right back. I need to call Tenzin and get help." Bolin croaked as he quickly shuffled out of the walked over to the side of her bed and kneeled down."M-Mako I'm sorry." Korra stuttered as she reached a hand to him. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"No Korra, I'm sorry. It should have been me on that end of the knife, not you." Mako admitted and a tear ran down his check.

"Shhh its ok." Korra said while she brushed the tear away with her other hand. Korra could hear Bolin yelling on the phone begging them to send help.

"Mako if I don't make it I want you to know I love you and your brother. Tell everyone I love them ok." Korra murmured.

"No I won't have to tell anyone that. You are going to be ok." Mako said harshly. Mako kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Korra it has always been you." Her sky blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks turned to a rosy red.

"I love you too." She whispered breathlessly. Mako felt her hand slowly lose its grip and slide out of his. Her eyes went blank and slowly closed.

"No! Korra! Please wake up! Bolin help!" Mako screamed as he tried to shake Korra awake. Hot tears rolled down his face and he quickly stood up. As Bolin walked in Mako turned to him and sniffled quietly. Bolin turned to see Korra lifeless and he fell to his knees.

"No, no, no. She can't be dead." Bolin wailed as he grasped Korra's hand. Mako pushed Bolin away from Korra and stood over her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bolin yelled.

"I'm gonna try to bring her back. Put pressure on her wound." Mako said trying to sound calm. He quickly bended electricity and put it to Korra's chest. Her body jumped up and slowly descended back to her original position but her pulse could not be felt. Bolin looked desperately at Mako.

"We will try two more times." Mako said charging up his hands. The second time the same thing happened.

"Last try." Mako whispered quietly looking at his brother. Both nodded and Korra's body jumped again.

"Nothing." Bolin concluded. He sat up looking at his hand stained with blood and began to cry violently.

"Bo don't cry. Come here." Mako coaxed. Mako led Bolin to the hallway and hugged him. "We will be ok. She is in a better place. She wanted us to know that she loves us." Mako said pulling away from his brother. Bolin wiped away the tears and nodded to his brother. Korra gasped for air and quickly sat up. She screamed in agonizing pain and breathed heavily. "Korra?" The brothers yelled from the hallway and ran into the room.


	9. Midnight Ambush

"How is she alive I thought she had no pulse?" Mako yelled as he tried to calm Korra.

"I don't know maybe I didn't feel it!" Bolin guessed.

Korra thrashed around on the bed as the boys tried to restrain her.

"Korra! Relax we are here no one is going to hurt you." Mako said in a calming voice. She slowly stopped moving and looked around.

"Oww my stomach!" She yelped and coughed up blood.

"Korra you need to take it easy." Bolin panted exhausted from restraining her.

"We need to cover your wound. Help me sit her up Bo." Mako commanded while he grabbed bandages. Mako pulled her close as he wrapped her stomach with the bandages trying to help support her.

"We should stay near her in case something happens." Bolin said. `

"Yea your right. Can you help me take her to our room?" Mako asked. Mako cradled her as Bolin opened the doors for him. Bolin pushed both of their beds together to make more space for her. Mako gently placed her on what is now a queen size bed and laid down next to her. Bolin laid down of the other side.

"You are going to be ok. We will protect you." Mako whispered brushing a stray hair out of her face. She shut her eyes and tried to rest snuggling against Mako's chest. Korra fell into a deep sleep while Mako and Bolin slept lightly to keep an eye on her.

Bolin was awoken when he heard sound of running feet on the porch outside. He tapped his brother on the shoulder waking him up.

"Mako do you hear that?" Bolin whispered trying not to wake Korra.

"Yea it sounds like people running." Mako murmured slowly sliding out from beneath Korra.

Both of the boys stood quietly listening to the pitter patter of feet on wood floor when it stopped abruptly. Suddenly Equalists came crashing through the windows and the boys were surrounded. They could only see the red glow of their eyes. Korra sat straight up to sound and screamed.

"We have to get Korra out of here. I will not let them take her." Mako yelled. Bolin ran up to her, grabbed her and ran out of the room. Mako was behind them holding of the Equalist attacks. Once outside the boys ran. Mako stopped blocking their attacks and ran behind his brother.

"Bolin watch out!" Mako screamed before his brother stumbled and fell dropping Korra on the floor. Korra let out a blood curdling groan and held her stomach. Chi Blockers circled the boys and Korra. She watched Mako and Bolin fight to protect her. Korra struggled as she tried to sit up, when suddenly a rope wrap around her feet.

"Mako! Bolin! Help me!" Korra shouted as she was pulled into darkness. Both boys turned around to see her sliding away trying to grasp anything in sight. They went to go run after her when they were bombarded with a plethora of punches and completely paralyzed. Korra came to a stop and saw the lieutenant standing above her with his electric sticks.

"Amon has requested a meeting with you" He snickered. Her eyes widened and the lieutenant electrocuted her.

"Korra!" Mako barked laying helplessly on the ground. Both of the boy's hands and feet were tied up. They were thrown into a truck next to Korra who was chained to the vehicle unconscious.

"Where are they taking us?" Bolin asked nervously.

"To see Amon probably." Mako uttered stroking Korra's cheek.

The wheels made an eerie screech as the vehicle came to a halt. Light flooded into the truck and Equalist workers pulled out Korra. Mako and Bolin tried to resist the men but were unsuccessful. They were shackled and dragged down a long, dark corridor. A fork in the hallway appeared and the three of them stopped. Korra was dragged down the right hall while the brothers were dragged to the left hall.

"Where are they taking her?" Mako snarled. "

Amon wants a private session with her before he deals with the three of you." The lieutenant snickered. He opened the door to a dark room and threw the boys in. They we in complete darkness but they could hear people walking up and down the halls.

Korra could feel ice cold metal wrapped around her wrists. She couldn't see clearly but she knew she was in a large open room all alone. Suddenly she heard the loud thunk of a metal door opening and slamming shut along with heavy footsteps. Amon appeared out of the shadows and Korra trembled in fear.

"I understand that you have seen our newest weapon." Amon murmured walking slowly towards her holding the electric charged knife. He set it down on the table across from her lined with torture devices and grabbed a smaller knife. Korra struggled in the chains desperate to get out of them. His fingers were ice cold against her skin and she yelped as with the drag of the knife on her wrist. Blood dripped from her arm as she breathed heavily. He grabbed her other arm and did the same.

"Do you know what I'm doing? I'm weakening you. As the blood is drained from your body you grow weaker. Can't you feel it?" He grumbled inches away from her face.

"You can never weaken me. I will always be strong. You are weak, ambushing me in the middle of the night." Korra growled showing her teeth.

"Ohh I am? Or do I just know the right time to attack? Well I will just have to show my strengths." Amon hissed. He backed away from her and stretched his hand to her. She became breathless and could hear the pounding of her heart slow.

"You are a b-blood bender?" Korra gasped.

"The best to be correct. Kind of hard to believe isn't it? I am slowing the pace of your heart. Putting you near death but stable. Young Asami helped weaken you already so I don't have to do much." He bellowed.

Her vision became blurry but suddenly she heard the door creak open and Amon quickly put his hand down.

"Sir, are you ready for the other two?" Asked one of the workers.

"Yes, just give me one more minute." Amon answered. He turned back to Korra and kneeled down to her level. Their eyes met and Korra could smell his rancid breath.

"I will destroy you and all your precious friends can do is just stand and watch." He muttered . Fear began to consume Korra as she realized that Amon only wanted her and that Mako and Bolin just happened to get in the way.


	10. Broken Inside

The metal door reopened and both Mako and Bolin were dragged in. They were chained the same way Korra was and were facing her.

"Welcome to the show boys. Where you can watch the avatar loose everything." Amon exclaimed.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Mako barked lunging at Amon.

"Ha too late." Amon snapped and followed it with a deep evil laugh. Korra could barely see but could make out Mako and Bolin. Both stared at her with desperate eyes.

"Ohhh I see, you two love her. Well this is just going to break your little hearts isn't it?" Amon exclaimed and turned to Mako. "Mako right? I see this look in your eyes it is protective and loving; like a fire burns in your heart. And you Bolin your look is like caring and sweet but also protective. Man how this will tear the two of you in half. I would love to end that suffering for you but I have orders to not lay a single finger on you. You can thank your lovely mistress Asami. She had specific orders to make sure Korra feels everything and that the two of you watch. Well enough talk, let us begin" Amon said turning to Korra. He raised his hand over her and made a fist. Korra could feel her heart beat faster and the blurriness of her vision faded.

"There the pace of your heart is normal and steady." Amon whispered turning away from her.

Amon walked over to the fire that illuminated the room and stuck a metal poker in it. Korra watched the fire dance around the metal making it a bright orange. He pulled the metal poker out of the fire place and turned to her. She pulled on the chains, struggling to get out. Amon brushed the hot poker on her arm and Korra screamed. Mako grinded his teeth looking away from Korra. As Amon turned away, Korra used all of the strength she muster and broke the chains. She crawled towards that small table. Her heart raced as she grabbed the key on the table and quickly stumbled towards Mako. As soon as she handed him the key Amon realized that she had escaped and her body went ridged.

"How dare you try and escape! You will regret that avatar." Amon growled. Korra desperately reached to Mako before being thrown into the wall. Amon grabbed the knife on the small table and began to walk to Korra. He grabbed her by the shirt and stood her up. The knife was ice cold against her skin as it slithered up under her shirt.

"First you weaken, then you humiliate." Amon said has he pulled the knife up and out cutting Korra's shirt. Hot tears streamed down her face as she begged him to stop.

"Please, stop. What will this prove? I beg you, please don't." Korra cried struggling under him. She felt the knife slip down by her hip and a slight yank. Her pants pooled around her ankles and she was only wearing her bindings. The knife traced the skin on her stomach and down her thighs. Mako struggled to unlock the first shackle as his brother desperately watched. "Hurry up." Bolin mouthed at his brother. Korra tried pushing Amon away but his grip was too strong and she could feel bruises forming on her arms. Her eyes widened as she felt the bindings covering her slip off and she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Please, no. I'm begging you, please!" Korra screamed trying to push Amon off her.

"Hmm I like it when they beg." Purred into her ear. Mako looked up from the shackles to see what was going on.

"Mako don't look just. You really don't want to see this." Bolin begged but he was too late. Mako could feel his blood boil as he watched Amon take away Korra's innocence. He quickly unshackled his right arm and swiftly removed the chains on his other arm and feet.

"This isn't real. I'm having a nightmare and I really need to wake up." Korra thought to herself. Suddenly a bust of flames hit Amon and he stumbled to the ground. She was too weak to stand and she fell to the ground.

"Korra! We need to get out of here now." Mako shouted taking off his jacket and handing it to her. The brothers knocked Amon out before tending to her. Bolin cradled Korra as Mako protected them.

Once on the streets they stopped for a breath of air. Korra sat on the curb staring at the ground. She looked at her hands as if blood was stained on them and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Korra." Mako whispered touching her shoulder. Her body twitched at the contact and she moved away from him.

"We are here for you Korra, me and Bo." Mako said trying to comfort her.

"Sorry to break up the conversation but we better get going, soon the area will be flooded with Chi blocker and a very unhappy Amon" Bolin started. They went to the Police Station to talk to Bei Fong who rejoined the police force after hearing about Tarlok and the corruption taking place in the Station.

"What are you three doing here? You're supposed to be at Air Temple Island. What happened?" Bei Fong asked studying the three teenagers.

"Asami went crazy. She stabbed Korra and then told Amon where we were and that Korra was weak. And then he ambushed us at the island and then…." Bolin quickly answered and began to trail off staring at the ground.

"And then Amon raped her." Mako said coldly not removing his eyes from Korra. Bei Fong's expression softened as she looked at the poor broken girl.

"Korra I'm so sorry." She mumbled."I will go call Tenzin and inform him on the situation so he won't go back home and get ambushed"

Chief Bei Fong walked to the telephones while the three of them sat down on a nearby bench.

"Korra everything is gonna be ok." Mako coaxed grasping her hand.

"No, it's not." She whispered as she got up and walked away. She stood in front of the open window and the winter breeze caressed her check.

"Korra." She quickly turned to see Tenzin walking up to her.

"Go away" Korra said turning back to the window.

"I can't leave until you get medical care Korra. I need to make sure you are not horribly injured." He asserted. She turned to him and tears rolled down her face.

"Tenzin I was so scared. I feel so violated and alone." She sobbed.

"I understand Korra. Come, let us go see Master Katara." He sighed.

Everyone waited outside of the room for Katara and Korra. Master Katara slowly slid out of the room and confronted everyone.

"She wasn't hurt too badly. I was able to heal her wounds but I cannot heal the emotional pain her cause her." Katara said hanging her head.

"Can we see her?" Mako questioned taking a step towards the room. Katara nodded and he entered.


	11. In My Head

Korra was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back facing him.

"Korra." Mako whispered. She shivered at the sound of her name.

"Go away." She said coldly her eyes not moving the floor.

"I just want you to know that I'm here Korra." He mumbled grasping her arm. Her body twitched at the contact and she quickly looked up at him. The once beautiful sky blue eyes filled with happiness were now a dark navy filled with fear and pain.

"I said go away. Get out now." She growled looking him straight in the eyes. He felt as if she was looking into his soul.

"I know you have been through a lot but I need you to open up to me Korra." He grumbled.

"You have no idea what I have been though. So like I said earlier get out." She commanded yanking her arm away from his. She got up and walked towards the window.

"Korra, why do you have to be so stubborn? I'm only trying to help. Stop pushing me away!" Mako yelled grabbing her wrists pulling her towards him.

"Mako get off me!" She screamed trying to hit him off.

"Korra stop fidgeting. I'm not going to hurt you." He assured seeing the fear in her eyes. He slowly loosened his grip on her. As soon as he let her go she stormed out of the room. "Korra!" Bolin shouted starting after her. She turned to everyone and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here right now." She blurted turning towards the door. Bolin took a step towards her as he whimpered quietly.

"Don't try to follow me." She barked before storming out the door. Everyone turned to Mako who was exiting her room.

"You see what you do!" Bolin hissed at his brother.

* * *

Korra ran towards the bay and fell to her knees. Tears ran down her face as she stared at the statue of Aang.

"Why? Why me? The cycle messed up or something. I'm weak and worthless." She sobbed.

Korra removed the bindings on her wrists exposing the cuts Amon had made earlier. She walked towards the sea and plunged her hands into the salty water. Screams of pain emerged from her as the salt came in contact with her open wounds. The sound of thunder covered up the sounds of her screams. She removed her arms from the water and sat on the bay as rain poured down. Flashes of scenes from the night made her cringe. "I failed you. I failed everyone. I can still feel him." She thought to herself as she slowly removed a pocket knife. She put the knife to her wrist before yanking and cutting her skin. Blood dripped into the water as she repeated the same actions over and over on her right arm. The knife slipped from her fingers as she realized what she had just done. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as the sea water brushed up against the newly made cuts. She stood up and cleaned the knife and her arm before putting her arms wraps back on hiding the large gashes on her arm. "I better go back home." She thought to herself as she stood up.

* * *

Korra realized that she felt some what better as she walked home and though about making cutting a regular routine. When she got to the door of her room she heard an evil laugh.

"No, no, no." She though to herself trying to quickly open her door.

"I never said I was done with you." The voice insisted. Memories began to flood Korra's brain. She put her hands to her head covering her ears.

"No! Go away! Get out of my head!" She screamed.

"Korra are you ok? Korra?" Yelled a voice from down the hall. Hands grabbed her arms and she desperately pushed them away.

"Get away from me! Please no! Amon please!" Korra begged as she covered her eyes.

"Korra I'm not Amon. It is Mako." Mako murmured pulling her close to him. She stopped resisting and gave in to his bear hug. His warmth radiated through her body making her feel safe.

"Mako, I was so scared. More scared than when Amon ambushed me at Aang's statue. I feel so used. I feel like I failed as an avatar." Korra sobbed into his chest.

"Shh. It's okay Korra you are safe now." He whispered while stroking her head. They talked for a couple hours in his room before she fell asleep snuggled up against him.


	12. Keep My Secret

It has been three weeks since the incident with Amon and everything seemed to resume to normal. Every night Korra snuck out of her room to cut her wrists as a release and she told herself it made her stronger, better and happier. No one seemed to notice her disappearances at night or the fact that she never exposed her wrists. She stopped sleeping at nights due to violent nightmares and began to see and hear things that were not there.

Tenzin made sure to keep a close eye on her and started to bombard her with air bending techniques, stances and exercises. "You're not trying hard enough!" Tenzin yelled frustrated with Korra lack of attentiveness.

"I'm trying!" She protested. Tenzin gritted his teeth and let out a long sigh.

"Korra how long have you been sleeping at night? You look exhausted." He asked.

Korra began to panic searching her mind for a believable lie. "I get enough. What does it matter?" She snapped.

Tenzin looked surprised by her attitude but the shocked look soon faded. "Korra sleep is very important you need to make sure you get enough of it. Your air bending training requires you to be attentive. " He concluded.

"Maybe the reason I'm having a hard time learning air bending is not because the lack of sleep but because I don't need it!" She barked. He glared at her.

"It is the avatars duty to learn all four elements!" He yelled now furious with her behavior.

"I never asked to be the avatar! I have to carry the burden of the world on my shoulders everyday! Do you even realize how stressful that is Tenzin? I wish I was never the avatar maybe you would have a student more willing to learn." She said turning away.

"I'm done for today." Korra whispered and she ran away to the far end of the island. Once by the sea she dropped her head and watched the waves brush up against her boots. She looked around before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the knife. Korra quickly ripped off her bindings and slit the fragile skin on her wrists. The crimson red blood dropped into the water and she watched it slowly fade until it was the same color as the water. She held back tears as she cleaned the wounds with the salty water. Suddenly she heard footsteps and someone calling her name.

"Hey Korra! What ya doin down there?" Bolin called. Crap, she quickly put her arm wrappings on threw the still bloody knife into her pocket.

"Hi Bolin I was just uhh- watching the waves." She said nervously.

"Ohh, can I watch with you?" He questioned.

"Uhh yeah sure." She answered looking at the ground. The two of them sat and watched the waves crash into the rocky shoreline.

Bolin broke the silence "I heard about the argument between you and Tenzin." He whispered.

"Ohh yeah." She said ashamed of the hurtful words the yelled at Tenzin.

"I want you to know I am happy that you are the avatar and I think that you are an amazing bender." He added putting his hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met and for a moment he saw Korra's eyes return to their baby blue color and a spark of happiness.

"I think you are pretty amazing too." She mumbled blushing extremely. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head towards the dock.

"We should probably go inside it looks like it is about to rain." She said quickly jumping to her feet. "Yea." Bolin sighed and slowly got up.

Korra ran as quick as she could to get away from Bolin she didn't care where she went as long as no one could see her like that. "Korra…Come to me…. I like it when they beg….I'm not done with you avatar…Korra."

"No! Get out of my head!" Korra screamed as she fell to her knees exhausted from running.

"I never said you had an option. Come to me now!" The voice yelled.

"You don't control me! I am stronger than that. Stronger than you." She shouted.

"Now, now there is no need to lie. Come on Korra you know you can't beat me. If you really believed you could those cuts on your arms wouldn't be there now would they?" The voice chuckled.

"No, that's not true. I am strong enough." She murmured.

"Really if you were strong enough you wouldn't hear my voice and you would be happy. Face it Korra you were never strong enough to take me on hurt or not."

"How are you even talking to me? I am nowhere near you." She questioned

"That's my little secret and in time you will know." Said the voice as it slowly faded.

Korra stood back up and continued to her room. "How? How is it even possible?" She thought to herself. She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for everyone to fall asleep. At midnight she snuck out and went to the water. The sand was soft under her bare feet.

Mako woke up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom. As he walked by her room he noticed that her door was open. "Korra?" He whispered. When he walked in he saw her bed perfectly made and her nowhere to be seen. "Where could she be?" He though to himself. He walked outside and saw something moving by the shore. "Maybe that's her." Closing the door behind him, he walked to the sandy shore.

Korra has never cut that much in her life but she felt that she needed it. What was once a release soon became an addiction. She carved words all over her arms and legs. Words like useless, broken, weak and pain. She tucked the ends of her pants back into her boot and put her arm wraps back on. As she turned around she bumped into Mako. The bloody knife in her hand dropped to the floor and her eyes widened.

"What were you doing?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I, I was" She stuttered as panic consumed her body.

"What is this?" He questioned picking up the knife.

He picked up the knife and held it towards the pale light illuminated from the moon.

"Is this your blood?" He said with a desperate look in his eyes.

"It is not what it looks like Mako. Please let me explain. I. I was fishing and I used that knife to kill the fish." She stammered.

"Don't lie to me Korra. Whose blood is this?" He growled.

Korra's mind searched for something to say but Mako just stared her in the eyes.

"Well! Whose is it?" He yelled grabbing her wrists.

She whimpered as her bindings rubbed up against the open wounds. Mako felt his hand become damp and he pulled it up to see blood on his hands.

"Mako no it's not what you think. Just let me go and we can forget about this." She murmured trying to pull her arm away from him. He pulled her wrists close and removed her bindings. His eyes were filled with rage and fury but also worry and compassion.

"Mako I can ex-"

"You can explain! Really I want to hear your explanation Korra." Mako barked.

"I just can't take it anymore. It make me feel better." She said shamefully.

"Better! This makes you feel better! Korra this can kill you! It only takes one wrong cut, one wrong artery to kill you! How long have you been doing this Korra?" He screamed pulling her closer to him. Tears tried to push their way through her eyes but the held them back.

"Well answer me!" He yelled.

"For three weeks." She whispered hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Three weeks! Are you crazy? How could you be so reckless?"

"It doesn't hurt, really. I won't die from this Mako." She said as coldly as possible.

"Ohh it doesn't." He hissed as he tightened his grip on her wrists. She cringed and held her eyes closed as pain came from her open wounds. "Mako stop! Your hurting me! Mako!" She yelped as tears trailed down her face.

"I though it didn't hurt Korra! I'm sorry to break it to you but you are not invincible! No one is! You can die Korra just like everyone else"

"Maybe I don't want to live anymore." She sobbed attempting to yank her arms away from him.

"You what?" Mako felt his heart drop and shatter. He could feel his lip tremble as rage filled his body. "Do you even realize what would happen if the avatar was gone! How do you think me and Bolin would feel if you were gone? I can't believe you would be so selfish"

His words came out like ice cold daggers hitting her right in the heart. "Mako I. don't know what to say. I just can't keep going on like this. He is everywhere Mako. Everywhere I turn. I can hear him in my head and he just won't go away." Korra cried.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Korra. I had no idea." He confessed pulling her in for an embrace.

"Mako I don't think I can stop. It feels so good. It helps me get through the day." She said into his chest.

"We need to get you help. You can't keep doing this to yourself." He murmured while rubbing circles in the small of her back.

She quickly pulled away from him and their eyes met. "No please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know how weak I am." She sputtered.

"Shh its ok Korra. I won't tell anyone. You just have to promise me one thing. That you won't do this again."

"I can't make that promise Mako. I will try but I will not make a promise I may not be able to keep." She whispered turning away from him. "At least promise me that when you feel like you need to do it that you will come talk to me or anyone for that matter." He said cupping her face in his hands.

"Ok, promise keep my secret safe."

"Promise as long as you don't break yours" He agreed. That was the first time Mako had seen a smile on Korra's face since the incident. "Mako, I love you." She mumbled.


	13. Something Of Mines

"Korra…You have something…. Something that belongs to me….And I want it and I want you."

Amon appeared out of the shadows and held his and to her.

"Get away from me!" Korra yelled stumbling away.

"Give it to me!" He hissed.

"Give you what? I have nothing that belongs to you!"

"You belong to me Korra! And so does it!" He barked pointing at her stomach.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hahaha let me show you." Amon chuckled as he put his hand to her stomach.

Korra could see it, now she knew what he wanted. It was a tiny thing barely detectable but she knew exactly what it was.

"The two of you belong to me. And as soon as the time is right I'm taking you back. Sweet dreams young avatar." He whispered.

* * *

"No! No!" Korra yelled sitting straight up in her bed.

"Korra what's wrong?" Mako mumbled sitting up also. Korra didn't even remember falling asleep with Mako or leaving the shore that night but she was happy her was there.

"I have to go. I need to see Master Katara." She quickly jumped to her feet and began putting on her boots and sweater.

"No you are not; it is going to have to wait till morning Korra." He murmured grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry Mako but I have to go. You can't stop me"

"Ok but don't come back with cuts got it?" Korra nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Master Katara? Can I speak with you? I need your help." Korra called as she entered the elder's room.

"In here Korra. Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you. Can you check something for me?" Korra asked as she fumbled with her fingers.

"Of course, what do you need me to check?" Katara answered turning away from the fire place. Korra felt ashamed and racked her brain for something to say.

"Umm I think I have a stomach egg. I feel really nauseous." She lied.

"Ok let me have a look." Katara said putting her hand to Korra's stomach. The smile that laid across the elderly woman's face slowly faded and she looked up at Korra with worried eyes.

"Korra that's no stomach egg. I don't know how to say this but. You're pregnant." Korra fell to her knees and began to cry.

"No, I don't. I .I have to go." Korra stuttered as she ran out of the room.

"Korra." Katara called but Korra never stopped, never turned back.

* * *

Korra ran and ran until her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell to the ground. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she held her stomach.

"Get out of me! I don't want you!"

"That's no way to talk to our child." The voice growled.

"You don't tell me what to do!" She spat.

"You will do what I tell you or you will regret it. Do you not remember the last time you went against my orders." Memories flashed into her head and Korra cried in pain.

"You, you don't control me." She groaned standing to her feet.

"But I do control you Korra. For some reason you can't seem to grasp that. Let me remind you of the power I possess." Korra felt her body go numb as memories flashed rapidly in her head. Against her will she stood up and began to walk towards the water.

"I see what you do Korra. I see through it. And I can control you through it. Thank the spirits it is a water bender so I can do this." Korra was forced to rip off the arm wraps and shove her arms into the icy sea water.

"Stop. I'm sorry. Stop! Stop it! It burns!"

"There we go beg! Scream Korra! Scream!"

"I'm sorry I won't disobey you again, just please make it stop." Korra cried.

"Hahaha, you better not disobey me again or your punishment will be worse. But for now you sleep. I will be back for you later." Korra felt her mind go black as she passed out on the sea shore.


	14. Break Me Down

"Korra! What are you doing out here? I have been looking everywhere for you. I thought you said you were going to see Katara."

"Mako?"

"Yea. Thank god I found you before Bolin did." Mako answered. He looked down to see her cuts exposed and still red with irritation.

"Did you cut Korra? Don't lie."

"Don't you dare tell him what happened Korra!" The voice growled.

"I. I swear I didn't do it! I was-" Korra pleaded before she groaned in pain.

"I said don't tell him!" The voice echoed. Korra rolled on the shoreline gripping her head.

"Korra are you ok? Korra!" Mako yelled reaching for her.

"It hurts! Make it stop Mako! Make it stop! The pain!" Korra shrieked.

"What hurts Korra? What happened?" He questioned trying to pull her close.

"My head! I.I can't see. Help me!"

"Tenzin! Bolin! Anyone I need help! Something is wrong with Korra." Mako screamed desperately looking around for help.

"Stop him! No one can know!" The voice hissed.

"No! I won't hurt him!" She screamed pushing Mako away and struggling to her feet.

"Then face the consequences!" Korra felt her insides were being crushed and fell to her knees. Blood slowly dripped from her nose.

"Kill me already! You have your chance kill me!" She gasped as she felt her lungs collapse.

"I can't just kill you. I need you alive. But when the time comes I will do so. Trust me" The voice chuckled.

"Korra!" Mako shouted as her caught her limp body.

"What happened? What happened to Korra?" Tenzin called rushing to the scene. Mako searched for a logical explanation to what he just saw but came up blank.

"I don't know I just found her out here alone. We were arguing and she just started crying saying that her head hurt. It seemed like she was talking to someone. I think she is really hurt." He answered picking her up.

"She needs to see my mother immediately!"

* * *

Korra felt like she was being dragged into a black, icy pit with no end. "Submit to me Korra. There is no use in fighting. I can end the suffering and the pain." Amon said grabbing her chin.

"Never. I will never submit to you. You're a monster." She hissed pulling her chin away from him.

"Remember you made this decision all by yourself. You brought this on yourself. You will submit even if I have to break you down till your nothing." She felt herself  
fall back into a darkness that consumed her.

* * *

"Put her in here." Katara instructed. Mako gently laid Korra down on the table and backed away.

"I'm sorry boys but you are going to have to wait outside." Both Tenzin and Mako nodded before walking out of the room. Katara bended the water from the bowl  
underneath her and out on to Korra's chest.

"What happened to you?" Katara murmured as the room glowed a bright blue. Katara's eyes widened as she saw Korra's broken body.

"Tenzin! I need you in here right now!" Katara yelled.


	15. Doctor's Analysis

Mako paced outside the door awaiting Korra's condition. Tenzin emerged from the room with a worried expression on his face.

"Well what's wrong with her? Is she going to be ok?" Mako asked quickly walking up to Tenzin.

"Mako sit down this might take a while." He quickly obeyed sitting on the couch in the main room

"Korra she's. She's dying."

"She's what? How is she dying?" Mako questioned on the verge of tears.

"Mako I need you to tell me everything you saw." Mako remembered his promise with Korra but knew that he had to tell Tenzin the truth.

"Well she had been acting really weird. The other day I found her by the shore with a knife and she had slit her wrists."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Tenzin started raising his voice.

"She asked me not to tell anyone, she said it would make her look weak. And this morning I found her out cold. When she went to tell me what happened she began to scream and hold her head. Almost like something or someone didn't want her to say it. Then she started talking to something."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wouldn't hurt me and then she started screaming in pain. Before she passed out she was yelling to kill her." Mako said looking at the ground.

"I don't understand how this could have happened." Tenzin mumbled.

"Well I told you everything I know now tell me what's wrong with Korra." Mako demanded. Tenzin let out a long sigh before beginning.

"My mother says that her insides are crushed and she has internal bleeding. She also said that Korra came to her last night to ask her something."

"Yeah I remember she was in such a hurry last night to see her. Why did she want to see her?"

"She wouldn't tell me. When I asked her she turned away and put her hand on Korra's stomach."

"Boys! I need your help!" Katara yelled from the other room.

* * *

When the boys walked in Korra wasn't on the table anymore but standing in the corner of the room holding her head.

"Korra we are not going to hurt you" Katara coaxed holding a hand to her. Korra tried backing up but hit the wall.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed. Mako tried to walk up to her but she spit fire at him.

"I said stay away." She growled. Mako stared at her and listened.

"Korra please listen to us we are not going to hurt you." Tenzin said. Korra breathing became labored as she held her stomach.

"Korra let us help you ,please you are hurt really bad." Katara pleaded.

"I don't want any of you people near me!" Korra hissed showing her teeth. She limped to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Korra put the knife down no need to hurt anyone." Tenzin asserted.

"Kill them!" The voice demanded. Korra looked at the knife and saw the refection of Amon behind her. Voices flashed into her head and she cringed.

"Your pregnant…..I control you… Don't you dare talk to our baby like that… You have something of mines…." Korra quickly realized what she had to do.

"The baby." She gasped looking down at her stomach.

"Don't you even think about it Korra! If you kill it I will hunt down everyone you have ever loved and kill them." The voice threathened. Korra felt her body go ridged and her head pound. The knife fell to the floor as Korra tried to resist. Katara had seen this before and knew exactly what was going on.

"Blood bender." She whispered.

* * *

**(A/N) I had a really good idea but now I'm not so sure about it so the next fanfiction might take longer than expected. Sorry everyone. I will happily take suggestions :)**


	16. You Got Me All Wrong

Korra looked you to see Katara in a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry Korra." Katara whispered as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Mother what are you doing?" Tenzin yelled.

"I'm trying to help." Katara said concentrating on Korra. Korra struggled against the grip Amon had on her.

"I'm not afraid of you." Korra growled slowly standing to her feet.

"You will do as I say!" The voice echoed in her head. Korra felt herself being pulled back down to her knees and Amon growl in her head.

"Stop it you're hurting her!" Mako barked turning towards Katara.

"I'm not doing anything! I'm the only reason that her insides aren't all over the walls." Katara hissed. Korra reached for the knife again but felt both Amon and Katara throw her back.

"Enough!" Korra screamed. Her eyes went blue as she stood up with ease. She locked her knees into a fighting stance and sent a strong gust of air at the three of them.

"I thought she couldn't air bend Tenzin." Mako grunted holding his head.

"When in the avatar state Korra can access all of her past lives and use their energy in battle. So be careful she has the power of all avatars that ever lived." Tenzin cautioned.

"I can see that." Mako mumbled

"Mother are you ok?" Tenzin called running to her.

"Yes I'm fine just a bump in the head." Katara grunted. Even in the avatar state Amon blood bended Korra who still trying to grab the knife.

"Amon I submit!" Korra cried. Everyone in the room went still. Amon? How?

"No, you have lost your free will and with you in the avatar state I can finally destroy them." He snarled.

"But I want to have the pleasure of spilling their blood. I'm tired of them pushing me around." Korra growled with an evil smirk. Mako couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Very well but remember I'm watching so don't try to pull a fast one or I will kill you." Amon warned. Korra felt his blood bending grip loosen and she could move freely again.

"No need to worry about that." Korra whispered. Her eyes lost their glow and she bent over and grabbed the knife.

"Who's first?" She chucked. Her voice came out cold as she playfully walked around the room trying to pick her first victim. She was moving in the corner or her eye and saw Bolin walk in.

"Hi Bolin." She beamed walking towards him.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked nervously.

"We are playing a game and you are gonna play with us."

"Bo run go get help!" Mako gasped.

"Shut up!" She barked grabbing Bolin by the shirt as he went to run.

"I'm sorry Bobo, but you're it." She giggled throwing him into the wall. He tried to crawl away but she stood over him.

"Korra leave him out of this." Mako yelled slowly standing up.

"And what are you gonna do about it city boy?"

"Whatever needs to be done." Mako declared rolling up his sleeves getting into a fighting postion.

"Sorry honey but you will have to wait you turn." She grumbled turning back to Bolin.

"I'm sorry Bolin." She whispered raising the knife. Bolin looked her in the face and saw her softness. He saw exactly what was going on in her head, what she was doing. Lighting began to form at Mako's fingertips. The knife came plummeting down and Mako let the electricity fly to Korra.

"Mako no!" Bolin shrieked closing his eyes.


	17. Agreement

When Bolin looked up he saw Korra, standing above him with tears spilling out her eyes. He knew what was going on. What game Korra was playing. Everything was in slow motion. Bolin watched the knife come plummeting down but it never even came close to him. It instead went plummeting down into her own stomach and she cried in pain. She slowly looked away from Bolin up to Mako who was holding his eyes shut. The lightening came in contact with her body and she flew into the wall.

"How dare you disobey me!" The voice yelled but slowly faded. Mako opened his eyes and ran to Bolin.

"What did you do? She wasn't going to kill me you idiot!" Bolin hissed. Mako felt confused and hurt by his brother's words.

"She had a knife over your head and I stopped her." Mako growled. Bolin pointed to Korra who was sitting on the floor.

"No, she, she.. What did I do?" Mako mumbled holding his head. Korra pulled the knife out and groaned. Her body twitched as the lightning made its way through her body. Korra saw her whole life flash before her. When she first found out she was the avatar. Coming to Republic City. Seeing Probending for the first time. Meeting Mako and Bolin. Her first kiss. Being raped.

"Korra hold on we are going to help you. You are going to make it." Tenzin shouted running to her. Her breath became labored and her eyelids were heavy.

"Tenzin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm sorry I hurt you." She choked holding her stomach.

"Shh. Mother help me." Tenzin shouted.

"Relax Korra. Your going to be ok." Katara whispered while lying Korra down. Both Mako and Bolin rushed to her side.

"Hey no more voice." Korra joked but then whimpered in pain.

"Korra I'm so sorry. Just please hang on." Mako whispered grabbing her hand.  
Katara started.

"The lightning is still in her body. She needs to release it before it goes to her heart. Korra, honey you need to let it out. Let out the lightning." Korra looked up at Katara and shook her head.

"You don't have much time. You need to try." Katara pleaded. Korra slowly held out her hand but before she could release the lightning she felt her hand stop.

"You thought you could just get rid of me like that. By the way you missed the baby. I'm still here. But I realized you are no use to me. So I will just take out both of you." The voice barked.

"No I killed it." She cried.

"Killed what Korra?" Mako asked with a confused expression.

"The baby I killed it there is no way that Amon can still control me through it." Korra confessed holding Mako's hand tighter. Everyone finally understood what was happening.

"Mako she doesn't have enough time. Grab her hand and redirect the lightning." Katara shouted. He grabbed Korra's hand and held his out. The lightning went through him and crashed into the wall.

"Korra how do you feel?" Mako questioned. The fire that once burned in Korra's eyes seemed to dim.

"I feel cold. Mako, Bolin I don't want to die. I wanted to grow up, have kids and live a nice happy life." Korra breathed as a hopeless tear rolled down from the corner of her eye. Mako wiped away the tear with his thumb and caressed her cheek.

"You are not going to die. I won't let you die." Mako said brushing the stray hair out of her face.

"We need to get her somewhere safe her heart rate is dropping rapidly." Katara broke in. Mako nodded and carried her bridal style to the main room. Mako set her down on the couch and held her hand. Korra's eyes went completely black and she pushed Mako's hand off her own. She sat up in the couch and surveyed the room before looking back at Mako.

"She is mines. Bring her to me and I will let her live." Korra growled but had a deeper voice over her own.

"No Amon. I will not bring her to you. I challenge you to a duel. Not through Korra. Just you and me. And if I win you leave Korra alone and leave Republic city." Mako snarled.

"And what if I win?" Mako's body stiffened at the question.

"Then you get Korra. You get to keep her." Mako whispered trying to hold back tears. The possessed girl nodded and held her hand put in agreement.

"Mako. What do you think you're doing? You can't do that. You can't fight him alone. What if you lose?" Bolin worried. Mako ignored his brother and shook her hand.

"Then it is agreed. We meet her on Air Temple Island at midnight. I want Korra in sight at all times. Make sure she doesn't try anything or I will have her removed, _permanently_." Korra declared before her eyes went back to their electric blue color and her body went limp. Amon's words echoed in Mako's head.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Nothing. You need your rest you have had a long day." Tenzin lied giving Mako a worried look. Korra soon fell into a deep sleep but her heart rate stayed low almost unnoticeable.

* * *

"Is Korra ok?" Bolin asked sitting next to Master Katara.

"She is hanging in there for now. Her heart rate has lowered extremely but she will be fine." Katara replied.

"Ohh ok… Do you think Mako can beat him?" Bolin questioned as tears threatened their way through his shut eyes.

"Yes I think he can, and don't worry if he doesn't we won't let Amon take her." Katara said putting her hand on Bolin's shoulder and giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah I hope you're right."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update i had a hard time making it. i was going to end it but i got a really good idea so it will not end at least not anytime soon. Please guys rate! :)**


	18. Let Go

Mako lingered in the doorway of the room watching Korra sleep.

"Hey bro." Bolin said walking up to his brother.

"Hey." Mako mumbled.

"You're gonna be ok. We won't loose her."Bolin coaxed. Both avoided eye contact and stared at the floor. Mako looked up at Korra and thought about what would happen if he did loose. Bolin could see the pain in his brother's expressions and put his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"You won't loose, I'm sure of it." Bolin whispered. Mako looked up at him and nodded. When Bolin was gone he walked up to Korra's bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. It was only one more hour before he was head to head with Amon and man did he want to rip Amon to shreds.

* * *

Korra's eyes fluttered as the world around her came into sight. There were unusual trees with lanky trunks and colorful leaves and beautiful assorted lanterns were hung around her.

"Welcome to the spirit world Korra."

"Avatar Aang!" Korra exclaimed running to him and hugging him.

"Whoa Korra. I see you are excited to see me." He chuckled.

"Why am I here?" She questioned.

"You're going through a lot of trauma physical and emotional. You are here to get yourself through the emotional trauma you have been through." Korra dropped her head and the happiness in her eyes faded.

"You brought me here to talk about that. I won't. I can't." Korra whispered.

"Korra you need to let it go. Let everything go."

"Let it go! How can I let go the fucking fact that I was raped Aang! I'm carrying his monstrosity in me! Does that even bother you?" She ranted.

"I understand that it is hard but you need to let it go. You can't keep holding on to that Korra. It will eat you from the inside." Aang sighed.

"No you don't understand. No one seems to understand. I. I can't do this." She murmured standing up. He stood up with her and grabbed her arm.

"You need to let go. If you don't you can die or worse become corrupted. Korra I know it is hard but."

"No it isn't hard it is impossible." She hissed yanking her arm away from him and walking away.

"Korra if you don't get help you Mako will die!" Aang yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly turned to him.

"What do you mean by that?" She snapped.

"Mako has challenged Amon to a duel. He did it to try to keep you safe but the spirits are telling me that unless you interfere with the fight Mako will be killed and Amon gets to take you." Aang said lowering his head. Korra felt her hands turn to fists and hot tears threatened to burst through her eyes.

"I don't need the Avatar state to kill Amon. I can kill him without your help." She hissed turning back around.

"Don't you walk away from this Korra. You will lose everything, everyone. What will everyone think when Mako dies? How will you feel knowing you could of helped him?" Aang barked. Korra felt something in her snap and she turned to him filled with rage.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Mako won't die! He can't die. I. I can't live without him." Korra cried falling to her knees. Aang walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I had to say that but I need you to let go Korra. I know it is hard, trust me I had to let go the one woman I love to access the Avatar state and save the Earth Kingdom." Aang coaxed.

"You did?" She sniffled.

"Yes and at the moment I felt the same way you do right now. That it was impossible but I got through it." He said.

"Ohh I'm so sorry I said those things earlier." Korra mumbled.

"It is ok but we really don't have time for apologies. I need you to let go of everything." He rushed. She nodded and they both sat in the center of the vibrant forest meditating.

* * *

"Are you ready sir?" The lieutenant questioned.

"Yes. I'm ready." Amon answered.

"What is the prize sir?"

"The Avatar."

* * *

**(A/N) DA! DA! DUM! Sorry it took so long i was at my cousin's house and I didn't really have great internet access, but i hope you guys liked it. Please rate :)**


	19. Till Death Do Us Part

It was only twenty minutes till the duel and Mako was sweating bullets. He went the bathroom to get ready for the biggest battle of his life. Suddenly there was a rapping on the door and Mako jumped practically out of his skin.

"Are you ready bro?" Bolin called.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Mako questioned nervously.

"11:55, you have five minutes to be ready and in the main court yard." Bolin replied. Mako opened the door and gave his brother a long, deep hug.

"What was that for?" Bolin gasped trying to breath.

"Just in case I don't come back."

"Don't talk like that Mako, you are going to kick some blood bender ass!" Bolin yelled.

"I hope you are right, for Korra's sake." Mako sighed. Both brothers glanced at Korra and let out a low sigh.

"Well good luck." Bolin breathed, his eyes becoming teary.

* * *

Bolin helped Tenzin and Katara place Korra by the main court yard on a rock table Bolin made.

"That should be good. I will stay here and keep an eye on her vitals." Katara said grabbing a chair and sitting next to Korra.

"I will keep your mom safe Tenzin. You should probably go somewhere with the family. To keep them safe." Bolin started. He placed his hand on Korra's. Her body twitched at the contact and she firmly grabbed his hand. There was a loud chime as the clock in city hall stroked twelve.

"Well here we go." Mako mumbled getting into a fighting stance. Loud, heavy footsteps made their way up the stair case to the temple.

"So nice to see you didn't chicken out." Amon growled appearing out of the shadows with the lieutenant and a couple of chi blockers.

"I thought this was a fair fight." Mako snarled.

"Oh it is. They are just here to help me take my prize home when I win."

"That is not going to happen Amon." Mako grumbled narrowing his eyes.

"We will see about that." Amon shifted into a fighting stance also keeping his eyes locked on Mako. They circled around each other like wild animals waiting for the right moment to pounce. Mako was the first to attack sending a plethora of fire kicks Amon's way. Amon dodged them swiftly and returned with a few strong punches. Both were neck and neck for dodging each other's blows.

"I'm amazed, I have never seen a bender last this long against me."

"Well, I do not intend on losing." Mako barked sending a firewall at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Amon yelled jumping out of the way and punching Mako in the gut. Mako slid back and grasped his stomach.

"Remember what we are fighting for Mako. The beautiful, strong young woman who lost it to me. Not you. The girl that begged for more." Amon chuckled walking towards Mako. That struck a nerve in him and now he really wanted to kill Amon. Mako could feel himself becoming hot as rage surged through his body. Bright blue fire began to form in the palms of his hands.

"Hmm I long for the day to feel her again." Amon started but was abruptly cut off when electric blue flames hit him in the chest.

"Don't you talk about her like that." Mako hissed. Ribbons of blue fire surrounded the two of them. Amon barley dodged the hot fire flying at him at incredible speeds.

"Is that all you got!" Amon spat. The fire flew to his chest but quickly went around and hit him in the back knocking him to his knees.

"Not so much fun is it? To lose at your own game." Mako said slowly walking towards him. His fire slowly dimed and went back to its original sunset orange color.

"I never lose even if it means it have to cheat." Amon breathed. Mako felt his blood run cold as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wha, what do you think you're doing? I thought you were going to fight fair." Mako gasped.

"Well you see I will do whatever is necessary to get her, and if that requires cheating at your petty duel then so be it." Amon growled standing to his feet. He held his  
hand out and lowered it making Mako kneel.

"No you can't do this."

"Ohh but I can and while I'm here I might as well kill you to prevent future problems." Amon snickered.

"Mako you can do this!" Bolin yelled get to his feet. Amon swiftly moves his hands throwing the helpless fire bender into the ground. He crawled on his hands and knees and spat out blood.

"I won't let you take her." Mako muttered. Amon let out a low evil laugh and bearded a sinister smile. Bolin felt Korra's nails dig into the skin on his hand and he yelped in pain.

"Korra your hurting me. Let go." He whimpered. Her eyes quickly opened and they were a pale blue. Bolin stumbled away knocking into Katara.

"Where is he?" Korra said looking around.

"Korra lay back down you cannot interfere." Katara started.

"I need to know where is and now." Korra growled narrowing her eyes at the old woman. Katara sighed and gestured towards the main court yard.

"Like I was saying I really am going to enjoy having Korra. To feel her again. Now that is a real treat, a notable prize." Amon chuckled.

"Shut up." Mako demanded trying to get to his feet.

"No. You have no power over me. Well time to meet your maker Mako." Amon held his hand out and Mako cried in pain.

"Amon let him go." Korra called.

"Korra get out of here I can't have you getting hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did." Mako whispered.

"Neither can I." Korra mumbled.

"Listen to you boyfriend Korra." Amon growled.

"No you don't control me anymore Amon. I think this duel is really meant for you and me not Mako."

"Yes your right. Run along lover boy." Amon commanded.

"No I'm staying here with her." Mako snarled.

"Very well. But no avatar state." Korra nodded and her eyes returned to their sky blue color. Her knees locked into a fighting stance and she held her hands out.  
Amon lunged at her and she maneuvered around him gracefully. She stood behind him mimicking his movements so he couldn't face her. He did a low sweep knocking her to the ground.

"Come on Korra you can do better than that." Amon snickered. Korra sent a water whip along with some well-placed fire balls. He jumped around dodging all of her attacks and sent punch for her face. She dodged it with ease but Amon use the water behind her and swept it under her feet. Korra landed on her back and whimpered in pain. Blood soaked through her shirt from the stab wound earlier. Amon quickly jumped on top of her and pinned her down.

"Hmm just like before huh Korra?" Amon breathed.

"Get off me!" Korra yelled trying to push him off. He dug his fingers into the slits on her wrists and she gasped. Amon released his hands but Korra still couldn't get up.

"That's better. Now I can use my hands and not worry about you." Korra felt his hands trace down her torso down towards her hips.

"Not again." Korra thought to herself. She felt him dig his nails into her stab wound and she screamed.

"I told you there were consequences for disobedience." Amon hissed into her ear.

"Get away from her!" Mako yelled. Amon looked up at Mako and growled. That gave Korra enough time to wiggle out from beneath him.

"Stupid bitch get back here! If aren't next to me in five seconds I will paint the walls with your precious firbender's blood." Amon screamed. Korra stopped and stared at him. Her eyes darted to Mako who was choking.

"One…..two….three…four….four and one half… Four and three quarters….five."

"No!" Korra cried.


	20. Corruption

Mako felt the pain disappear and looked up to see what happened. Korra was in the avatar state but Amon was sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"What just happened?" Mako thought to himself. Korra had somehow stopped him but her didn't see how it was possible.

"Leave now Amon you are not welcome in Republic City. If you come back I will find you and remove your bending." Korra hissed before turning away and walking towards Mako.

"Are you ok?" Korra asked as her eyes went back normal.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." Mako whispered caressing her cheek. A small smile emerged from her tattered face and Mako felt warm inside. Everything felt like it would go back to normal. She lightly kissed him on the lips and ran her fingers through his knotted hair. Nothing seemed to matter but the two of them. They pulled away for a breath of air but Mako noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Korra look out!" Amon grabbed her by the collar and threw her down on the hard ground.

"I'm going to finish what I started." Amon growled putting his hand over Mako. Mako groaned and held his head. Blood slowly trickled down out of his nose. Korra looked up and rage surged through her body. Her eyes began to glow a blood red and tribal tattoos appear on her body.

"Korra no. You are becoming corrupt. You can do this another way." Aang's voice echoed. Amon felt his body go cold and he his hand being forcefully put down.

"How is it possible?" Amon questioned. Korra motioned her hand and he was floating towards her.

"There are many things you don't know about me." Korra growled. Mako was amazed but why did her eyes turn that color and what are those tattoos? Amon was only inches away from her.

"Crawl. I want to see you crawl." Korra hissed slamming her hand down forcing, Amon to fall to his knees. He desperately tried to crawl away but she raised her hand again making him stop.

"How does it feel? To be controlled, to feel fear." Korra said kneeling down to his level.

"You can never control me stupid bitch." Amon spat breaking through her blood bending grip and grabbing her by the throat. He looked her in the eyes but the emotion that once stained them was gone.

"Kill me I dare you." Korra breathed. Her eyes were menacing and full of evil and pain. Before Amon could make his decision he dropped her and began to cough. A blood cudgeling smirk emerged from Korra. Now Mako was scared and he quickly stumbled away from the ongoing fight.

* * *

"Master Katara! Bolin! Tenzin! Anyone please something is wrong with Korra and I think she is going to kill Amon!" Mako yelled running as fast as he could.

"What is it Mako?" Katara asked standing up.

"I don't know. Did you ever teach her blood bending?"

"No why?"

"Well cause she is blood bending Amon." Mako answered. Katara's eyes widened.

"How is it possible?" She questioned holding her head.

"I don't know but if we don't hurry she is going to kill him."Mako screamed. The waves by them began to violently hit the shore line and the winds picked up. Amon looked up to Korra who was inches away from his face.

"I'm tired of this. You can go. I don't have the stomach to torture you. I'm not a monster like you." Korra whispered turning away from him. Her eyes returned to their blue color.

"Haha even when you are your strongest you are still weak." Amon chuckled putting an arm around her neck and placing a knife in her back. The knife accidentally slipped cutting off the animal pelt tied around her waist but she didn't notice it fall off.

"If I go with you will you leave them alone?" Korra asked dropping her head.

"Yes."

"Then I will go."

"Good." Amon whispered in her ear backing up with her slowly. They backed into one of his air ships and began to float away.

* * *

Mako ran down into the court yard and saw her pelt on the floor.

"Korra!" Mako yelled grabbing the pelt. He looked up and saw the air ship, he saw her and it killed him. She looked at him and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"I love you." She mouthed to him before being pulled into the darkness of the ship.

"I failed.. I'm sorry Korra I will come for you. I will get you back." He murmured. He curled up in a ball and began to cry uncontrollably burring his head into the pelt.

"Where is Korra?" Bolin asked rushing to his side. Mako stood up and made his way back to the temple. He stopped and turned to Bolin.

"He took her." Mako answered coldly.

* * *

**(A/N) Epic conclusion i don't think so. Trust me it is not going to end anytime soon. I hope everyone liked it. This part of the series is over but the story will continue. There will be a new story so look out for it this week. Hoped you guys like my first Legend of Korra series. And i love everyone reviews. ****Send me a message if you want to hear some of my ideas. things to think about: ****Will Mako and Bolin get Korra back? What is Amon doing to Korra?**


End file.
